Marlene's Hero
by elite commando985
Summary: songfic, "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias,sorry if it's a little long


**Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry the story's a day late, but I had a mountain of homework and I wanted to tweak the story one last time. Anyway I heard this song the other day "Hero," by Enrique Iglesias and though it would be perfect for a songfic, but as I started writing it, I thought up a whole story to go along with it so sorry if it's a little long, enjoy!**

**Marlene's Hero**

**It was early in the morning at the Central Park Zoo and all was quiet, well ALMOST all was quite. Skipper ever the early bird was up sitting outside with his coffee, enjoying the morning. He had gotten up at five even though it was Sunday and the zoo was closed, because he couldn't quite get back to sleep. He looked over to the otter habitat, hoping to catch a glimpse of Marlene. **

**He shook his head angrily,**_** "A commander can't let his own personal desires get in the way of his mission," **_**he thought. But then he saw Marlene leave her cave and stretch. He sighed longingly looking over at her as she jumped into her pool.**

"**Skippa?" a voice said from behind. He whipped around in attack mode only to find Private looking at him curiously. He relaxed.**

"**Morning Private," he said taking a drink of his coffee.**

"**What are you doing up so early?" Private asked looking around him to see what he was staring at, but Skipper moved to block his view.**

"**I could ask you the same thing," he said trying to sound strict but instead sounding a little nervous.**

"**I woke up and saw you weren't inside so I came to find you," he said, moving his head to look around but was blocked on all sides, "why are you up so early sir?" he asked, giving up trying to look around him.**

"**I was…was just …ummm… surveillance," he said giving him a nervous smile. Private looked at him a moment before shrugging.**

"**Well if it's ok with you Skipper I think I'm going to sleep a little later," he said making his way back to the hatch.**

"**Ok but I want you up by seven solider," he said as he climbed down inside.**

"**Aye aye Skipper," he said as he shut the hatch.**

**Skipper sighed in relief; he was a very bad liar. He just hoped Private didn't get suspicious. He looked back over the otter habitat. Marlene had just gotten out of her pool and was shaking herself off.**

_**She **_**was the reason he was up early, she had distracted him lately, and whenever she came around he would babble like an idiot as he desperately tried to get his brain to work and remember how to make conversation. When she touched his flipper she could send chills through his entire body. Every minute of the day he would think of her and now he couldn't even escape her in his sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face and when he did drift off to sleep he would dream of her.**

**Every night he would have the same dream, he would be alone in the dark trying to find a way to get out of a space that felt like it was closing in on him, and then suddenly a head would appear slowly as if coming into the light, first a small shiny black nose perfectly rounded, then her gorgeous lips that slowly curled into soft smile that could melt even the coldest heart and then finally those hazel eyes, those exquisite, kind, innocent, beautiful, hazel eyes, he could swear looked straight into his soul and he would be lost, lost in a pool of jade that shone like pure sunlight and then she would step towards him and her eyes would flash with a quality not unlike that of a flame that had been ignited. She would come closer and closer until she was only a few inches away from him.**

"**Skipper," she would whisper with a voice sweeter than the finest honey and wrap her arms around his waist. He would lean his head into her neck as he held her in his arms wishing that the moment would last forever, then she would pull back and look up into his eyes and start to lean forward, his heart would start to race and he would lean forward too until their lips were only centimeters away and as suddenly as it all started it would end. He would snap awake and look around before realizing it was a dream. It exhausted him and filled with a deep sense of longing every day, he wished he could feel the soft touch of her lips to his. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kowalski.**

"**Skipper are you ok?" Kowalski asked a look of concern on his face.**

**Skipper shook his head, "What, huh….oh Kowalski," he said.**

"**Are you ok?" Kowalski asked again with Private and Rico peering over at him.**

"**Uh….fine," Skipper replied still looking somewhat distracted, "never better." Kowalski, Private, and Rico exchanged a look but said nothing.**

"**Anyway what did you want again?" Skipper asked.**

"**Well it's seven o clock sir," Kowalski said. Skipper looked at him blankly.**

"**Morning training," Kowalski probed.**

"**Oh yeah…err…Right," he said getting into attack position.**

"**Flip, kick, punch, kick, twirl, leap, punch….." He caught sight of Marlene outside her habitat, the sunlight glistened in her fur and made it look like she was glowing. She was beautiful, and he couldn't help but let his eyes float to her yet again and a tingle of excitement ran through his body as he stared at her lips and he was reminded of the dream.**

"**Skipper!" Kowalski practically shouted. Skipper was snapped him out of his daze and got into fighting stance. Private looked at him nervously, and he realized they were all staring at him.**

"**We're ready for the next command," Kowalski stated.**

"**Oh….uh…of course," he said looking back to Marlene's habitat discreetly, but she was no longer in sight. His team was still watching him awaiting orders.**

"**Punch, kick, leap, kick, kick, punch-," Then with a cry Private fell and smacked into the ground. Truth be told, Skipper had been going a little fast to try to clear his head of Marlene and Rico had moved a little too close to Private and had accidentally hit him.**

"**Sound off Private," Skipper said concerned as he leaned over him worriedly.**

"**I think I'm alright," he said getting to his feet and shaking it off, but Skipper was no longer listening as his eyes took on a distant quality.**

"**Skipper are you sure you're alright?" Private asked. Skipper broke out of his trance and anger flashed in his eyes.**

"**Yeah," he snarled, "Peachy." Private was hurt by his tone and stepped back. Skipper noticed this.**

"**Listen," he said softer, "Why don't you boys go get some snow cones?"**

"**Yeeaah!" Private exclaimed happily as he started off towards the zoo gates with Kowalski and Rico. He stopped aware Skipper was not following them.**

"**Aren't you coming?" Private asked.**

"**Oh…uh…no, I think I'll just…. stay here," he said looking around.**

**Private looked to Kowalski, he shrugged and they went on to the park for the delicious flavored ice. Skipper walked inside, he was furious with himself. How could he be so selfish? Even when one of his own men was hurt his thoughts still drifted to her. He wished he could just tell her how he felt. In fact, he had tried several times, and would come so close and then he would look up into her eyes and he would remember what he had learned the first day he enlisted.**

"_**Love is senseless and dangerous and in the end all you'll get is a broken heart and a new weapon your enemy can use against you, trust me kid, the sooner you learn that, the better." **_**He sighed; his commander had certainly been right, love had been nothing but trouble, he remembered his past loves and Lola, the bobble head he married in Africa, and grimaced. Out of all his relationships he regretted that one the most. Then, realization hit him, Marlene would never be his, he could never put her in harm's way if he ever allowed anything to happen to her he would never be able to forgive himself. That thought made his heart ache and one small tear fell from his eye and dripped down his beak. Quickly, he wiped the others away and went outside.**

"**Hi Skippa," Private said walking towards him, licking the snow cone in his flipper.**

"**We brought you back a snow cone," Kowalski said holding up his flipper with a rainbow cone in it.**

"**Thanks but I'm not that hungry," Skipper said. Kowalski shrugged and tossed it to Rico, who swallowed it whole.**

**Then, they all went inside and began their leisure activities for the rest of the day. Private watched an action movie with Rico, while Kowalski mixed some chemicals for a science experiment. Skipper sat at the table with his coffee deep in thought then spotted Kowalski's notepad and picked it up. He began to doodle a picture of Marlene absent mindedly; he put hearts all over it and began to put their initials in the hearts. He sighed he couldn't capture her sheer beauty in the picture but he got as close as he could.**

"**Hi guys whatcha up to?" Marlene asked hopping down into the hatch. Lost in his own world Skipper was surprised to hear her voice and he fell off of his chair and whammed into the ground the notepad landing a few inches away from him. Marlene laughed, watching his face turn red. Her laugh was so wonderful, like an angel's chorus.**

"**Sorry," Marlene said still giggling, "I didn't mean to scare you." She helped him up.**

"**I wasn't scared I was just…. startled," he said Blushing at how close he was standing to her.**

"**Riigghht," she said playfully then she caught sight of the notepad, "What are you drawing," she asked reaching for. In one quick movement, Skipper snatched it up right before she could grab it and held it tight to his chest.**

"**Nothing, it's nothing, nothing at all, why do you ask?" he said nervously his eyes darting around the room.**

"**Oh come on mr. artist let's see what you drew," she said grabbing at the notepad. Skipper dodged out of the way.**

"**Classified," he said sternly.**

"**Skipper don't be so fussy, I just want a peak," she said trying to look.**

"**No Marlene you can't," he said pulling it from her reach.**

"**Skipper," she said a tone of annoyance in her voice as she tried to look again.**

"**My eyes only!" he said angrily**

"**Skipper don't be such a baby just let me look," she said trying to snatch away the notebook.**

"**Why can't you just respect my privacy and let it go!" he said.**

"**Skipper it's just a picture," she said as she snatched it away. Before she could look though, Skipper flung himself at her and wrestled it away.**

"**What part of 'My eyes only' do you not understand?" Skipper said angrily getting off of her and walking away.**

"**Ugghh you are so stubborn and hardheaded!" she yelled as she sat up and Skipper put the notebook out of reach, "All I wanted to do was look at the picture you drew but, noooo, everything is 'classified with you!" **

"**So I'm the bad guy?" he spat angrily, "You're the one who can't take no for an answer!"**

**She stepped back, a little hurt by the comment, "What?" she asked.**

"**Every time I don't give over information to you, you keep egging it on and prying!" he shouted.**

"**I do not," she said angrily.**

"**Oh really? well then what do you call just now?" he said putting his flippers on his hips, "You have no concept of privacy you always barge in here and nose into our personal business and it gets annoying!" he said. Marlene was hurt and began to shout back at him while the others looked on worriedly; they were starting to get angry and looked like they wanted to kill each other.**

"**Well at least I know how to have fun and I'm not an arrogant, self-centered, jerk!" she shouted at top volume getting right in his face. He was practically seeing red as she stared at him with fury in her eyes.**

"**Well at least I know boundaries and I'm not a stupid, giddy headed, disrespecting, ungrateful, little BRAT!" he yelled at top of his voice.**

**Everyone lapsed into silence. Kowalski, Private, and Rico started in shock wide eyed with their beaks agape. Marlene and Skipper had argued before, but it had never been this bad. Marlene took a step back the hurt clear in her eyes as tears began to form. Skipper stood firmly wearing a look of rage with his chest heaving. Then, as he caught sight of Marlene, his expression softened and he realized what he had just said. An overwhelming guilt washed over him.**

"**Marlene-," he said reaching toward her. She took a step back, shaking her head, as the tears streamed down her cheeks and she ran out of the HQ.**

"**Marlene!" he called after her but it was no use she had already gone. Skipper hated himself for making her cry.**

"**Stupid!" he cried as he shoved his fist through the wall.**

**Kowalski and Rico quickly ushered Private out while they followed behind him, they could tell Skipper needed to be alone.**

"**How could I do that to her," he said angrily as he rammed his fist into the wall again. He took a shaky breath, sat down and he put his head into his flippers. Slowly, the tears welled up in his eyes, but he wiped at them furiously.**

**He couldn't believe what he had done, he wanted to protect her and make her happy, but most of all he wanted to love her and be loved by her, but he had pushed her away instead. Every time he got close to someone he would always mess it up, everyone he had ever loved he had hurt him. After the last time he swore he would avoid falling in love at all costs and if he hadn't gone and done it again. He sighed, in the end another little piece of his heart would shatter and he would move on, but he couldn't handle the thought of hurting Marlene.**

"_**I already have though," **_**He thought remembering her sad and pained look as she ran out. Now he was determined, he wouldn't stand by and watch her fade into the distance, not this time, he knew what he needed to do, but wasn't quite sure how. He thought a moment longer before he got to his feet and made his way to Marlene's habitat. When he approached the entrance, he heard sobbing coming from inside. He sighed and knocked on the side of the cave.**

"**Go away," Marlene sobbed. He entered anyway.**

"**Marlene I'm sorry," he said looking around to find her. She was on the bed facing away from him her body shaking from her tears.**

"**I said go away!" she cried.**

"**I didn't mean what I said earlier," he tried again.**

"**If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?" she said through her sobs. Skipper was at a loss for words.**

**She looked up, "That's what I thought." Her eyes were puffy and red with tears soaking her face. He looked down in shame, he couldn't bear to see her like this and it only made it worse that he had been the one who caused it.**

"**Why?" she asked unexpectedly.**

"**What?" Skipper asked looking confused.**

"**Why do you hate me so much Skipper?" she asked, "every time I say anything you always criticize me or interrupt me and every question I ask you is always classified, I mean look what happened tonight, we got in a fight over something you drew, if you can't even let me see that then why are we even friends? What did I ever do to you?" She sobbed into her pillow again.**

**He felt a horrible guilt in the pit of his stomach. How could he allow this to happen? For her to think he didn't care when really he cared about her more than he cared about himself. He walked over to her, pulled her to her feet, and wrapped her in a hug.**

"**Marlene I don't hate you, I never have I….I just," He gritted his beak he would rather face a thousand armed soldiers than have to watch her like this. "I just don't know how to handle being around you," She looked up curiously. **

"**What do you mean?" she asked. He stiffened, and took a deep breath. "I do care about you Marlene….a lot," he said gulping.**

"**Really?" she asked surprised.**

"**Y-Yes," he said nervously then pulled away and started to pace.**

"**It just doesn't make any sense!" he said mainly to himself, "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't think, and every time I see you I get so nervous and make a fool out of myself, I've never felt this way before with anyone and I said I wouldn't let it get to me but you swoop in with that smile and I forget everything," he said. Marlene walked right in front of him searching his frustrated, unsure expression.**

"**And every time I look at you it's like…like….the entire world doesn't even matter anymore and I just… can't think," he said.**

"**What are you saying?" Marlene asked looking deep into his eyes, being this close to her was amazing, he looked deep into her eyes and saw only trust and….maybe hope? He gulped.**

"**I-I think I love you M-Marlene," he stuttered. She leaned in close and her eyes filled with tears.**

"**I love you too Skipper," she said. She got closer until they were just inches apart. Then, she began to lean in and he did to.**_** "God, please don't let this be a dream,"**_** he thought. Then, their lips met. It was even better than he had imagined, her paws slowly slid to his waist and he feel his flippers going to hers. They kissed a few seconds more before they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes as if seeing the other for the first time. He heard music playing in the background, apparently Marlene had had her radio on when he came in and classical Spanish guitar floated up from the stereo. Before he knew what he was doing, he started to move in rhythm to the music, as questions flooded his mind.**

_**Would you dance?**_

_**If I asked you to dance,**_

**He wondered as she looked up into his eyes, then laid her head on his chest, he sighed happily.**

_**Would you run?**_

_**And never look back,**_

**Skipper pulled her in closer as they swayed to the music. He felt her move her paws around his neck. He heard her purr as he wrapped his flippers around her and smiled to himself.**

_**Would you cry?**_

_**If you saw me crying**_

_**Would you save my soul tonight?**_

**Marlene felt him move slightly and looked into his perfect eyes that sparkled in the dim light of the room and she felt herself drowning in a deep blue ocean filled only with utter love and devotion. He brought his flipper up to her face.**

_**Would you tremble?**_

_**If I touched your lips**_

_**Or would you laugh?**_

**He wondered as she kissed his flipper and put it over her heart.**

_**Oh please tell me this**_

_**Now would you die?**_

_**For the one you love?**_

**He knew at that moment he would do whatever it takes to keep her safe and nothing would ever change that.**

_**Hold me in your arms tonight**_

**She was amazed; he was so gentle and sweet but so reassuring and comforting as he held her. Suddenly, he sank his head into her neck and began to half whisper half sing into her ear and somehow she knew he meant what he said with all his heart.**

_**I can be your hero baby**_

_**I can kiss away the pain**_

_**I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away.**_

**She looked up and without warning leaned forward and kissed him again and again as her paws explored his body and he felt a tingle of pleasure from her touch.**

"**I love you," he said looking deep into her eyes and once again wondered how someone so perfect could ever exist. She smiled her gorgeous smile that sent chills up his spine. She leaned in closer until their lips were only a few centimeters apart.**

"**Dido," she whispered as she kissed him again.**

_**Would you swear?**_

_**That you'll always be mine**_

**He thought as he kissed her, suddenly, he slipped and he fell on top of her but she didn't seem to notice as they kissed passionately only breaking apart to breath.**

_**Would you lie?**_

_**Would you run and hide?**_

**He thought as he ran his flippers over her back and they continued to kiss.**

_**Am I in too deep?**_

_**Have I lost my mind?**_

**He thought, in the back of his mind, he heard his commander; **_**Love is you worst enemy because it simultaneously attacks your head, your heart, and your senses, and if you're not careful will have you flat on your back before you can even turn around, **_**but at the same time he knew that he wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.**

_**Well, I don't care**_

_**You're here tonight**_

**Marlene had never been happier in her entire life as Skipper began to whisper into her ear again.**

_**I can be your hero baby**_

_**I can kiss away the pain**_

_**I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

**She smiled as she kissed him again and pulled him closer.**

**However what they didn't know was someone was watching them.**

"**Well, well Skipper, Looks like I finally found your weakness," The man said smiling evilly as he gazed up at the television broadcasting images of the two. He leaned back and laughed as turned and began to walk away.**

**Later that night, Skipper and Marlene lay out under the stars looking up to the sky, laughing**

"**So Johnson figured out that I had been the one secretly leaving the letters and apologized to the Russian ambassador, but she made it clear that if he ever stepped foot in Moscow again he would be losing more than just his dignity," Skipper said chuckling.**

"**I bet he was pretty mad at you after that," Marlene said laughing.**

"**Oh yeah he was furious, but he got me back," Skipper said still smiling.**

"**How?" Marlene asked.**

"**I can't tell that one really is classified, but let's just say I didn't become Denmark's public enemy number one for insulting their Danishes," he said cringing. Marlene sighed contentedly as she looked up at the sky.**

"**It's a beautiful night," she said happily. Skipper looked over to her.**

"**Almost as beautiful as you," he said wrapping his arms around her. She giggled and scooted closer to him. Suddenly, she gasped.**

"**A shooting star!" she said excitedly, "Make a wish." She closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose, after a few seconds she opened her eyes.**

"**What did you wish for," She asked looking over to Skipper.**

"**Nothing," he said as she looked at him confused, "I already have everything I could ever want right here." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, then smiled and kissed her back.**

"**Skipper," Marlene asked he pulled back.**

"**Yeah," he said surprised at her now serious tone.**

"**I have to know," she continued looking over at him anxiously, "what was that picture that you didn't want me to see?" her question caught him off guard and for a moment he forgot what picture he was talking about.**

"**Oh that," he said remembering the picture he had drawn.**

"**Well it was a picture of… ummm….. you," he said glancing over at her nervously. Her eyes went wide.**

"**Really? you drew a picture…of me?" She asked shocked.**

"**I kind of had some time on my hands and…. I just couldn't stop thinking about you so I drew it up," he said.**

"**Could I see it?" Marlene asked.**

"**Sure," he said, "Wait right here." He walked over to his habitat and entered silently, Kowalski, Private, and Rico were already in bed asleep. He looked around a bit before he found what he was looking for, smiling to himself he walked back over to Marlene's and handed her the picture.**

"**Wow," she breathed as she looked at her portrait.**

"**This is amazing Skipper, why didn't you want me to see it?" she asked as she inspected it, it looked almost exactly like her.**

"**I was a little worried of what you might say," he said rubbing the back of his head and avoiding her gaze.**

"**Are you crazy, this is great!" she said as she looked back up at him.**

"**I know but I feel like something is missing in it," he said coming behind her and inspecting it.**

"**What could be missing?" she asked.**

"**Not quite sure," he said looking at it again. Marlene looked at it hard and then smiled.**

"**I know what's missing," she said looking around at him. Skipper furrowed his brow and looked back at her.**

"**What is it?" he asked. She leaned back and looked into his eyes.**

"**You're not in it," she whispered as she kissed him. He was surprised at first, but soon returned the kiss, after a few seconds they broke apart. **

**For a while they sat and looked up at the stars as they wrapped up in each other's arms. Skipper got lost in his thoughts about everything that had happened and didn't notice that Marlene had dozed off until he heard her snoring. He looked down surprised and slowly a smile began spread across his face as he noticed how peaceful she looked. Ever so gently, he picked her up and carried her to her bed, but as he laid her down she woke up, her perfect eyelashes fluttering open as he leaned over her.**

"**Skipper?" she asked as she looked up at him.**

"**Hi dollface," he said jokingly as he smiled at her, "It's getting pretty late so I need to get back to HQ." He leaned over her and kissed her forehead.**

"**Sleep well," he whispered, "I love you." He began to walk away but Marlene grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked back at her as she sat up.**

"**Could I see you again tomorrow?" she whispered as she pulled him back toward her. He smiled and chuckled as she looked up into his eyes. She had him wrapped around her finger. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her; heck if she asked him to he would break into the Danish embassy to make her happy.**

"**Why don't I come over around nine tomorrow and we could go for a walk?" he said as he sat on the side of her bed.**

"**I'd like that," she said as she kissed him once more. Skipper stood and made his way to the door. **

"**I'd better get a move on the boys are probably wondering where I've been for the last," he paused and looked at the clock, "Five hours." She smiled and laughed.**

"**Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." She called as she turned over.**

"**Good night," skipper called over his shoulder as he left.**

"**Night," she said. Skipper jumped over the fence and headed to his habitat. When suddenly out of the darkness a pair of claws grabbed Marlene and pulled her from her bed. She tried to scream but she was gagged and bound as they hauled her down into the sewer struggling to break free.**

**The next morning Skipper woke late, got out of his bunk, and stretched. He hadn't felt this rested in ages. Then, he remembered last night and smiled, the rest of the penguins looked up from their breakfast in surprise.**

"**You look awfully cheerful this morning," Kowalski commented looking Skipper up and down.**

"**You could say that," Skipper said shrugging. He looked at the clock it was around eight thirty.**

"**Better get a move on don't want to be late," he said moving toward the fishbowl.**

"**Late for what Skipper?" Private asked curiously.**

"**Classified," Skipper responded as he reached the ladder, then stopped, He wanted to surprise Marlene do something nice for her, he thought for a moment then an idea hit him.**

"**Rico," Skipper said looking over to the weapons expert. Rico turned and saluted. "I'm going to need some roses," he said. Rico looked at him oddly but coughed them up as he was told.**

"**Who are those for Skippa?" Private asked.**

"**Classified," Skipper replied happily as he walked back to the ladder.**

"**Is it Marlene?" Private asked excitedly. Skipper blushed deeply.**

"**It is!" Private exclaimed.**

"**Private!" Kowalski hissed in his ear and made a motion for him to drop it, but Private seemed unfazed.**

"**Can we come to?" Private asked. Skipper thought for a moment then shrugged.**

"**I don't see why not," Skipper replied, "Come on men let's move." They all slid over to the otter habitat.**

"**Marlene," Skipper called out dreamily. When they entered thought they found it empty.**

"**That's strange," Kowalski said looking around. Suddenly Skipper spotted a recorder resting on her pillow.**

"**Hey Kowalski take a look at this," he said picking it up and sitting it in the middle of the floor as they all gathered around it. Carefully he pressed the record button and the message played:**

_**Greetings Skipper, I'm sure you know by now that your precious Marlene is missing and if you ever want to see her alive again you will come to the original part of the New York subway at nine o clock sharp, but beware if you bring help we will kill the girl, if you bring a weapon we will kill the girl, If you fail to show up we will kill the girl, so you better hurry Skipper the clock is ticking…**_

**The message ended and Skipper glanced frantically at the clock it was eight forty-five now!**

"**What are we going to do Skippa," Private asked fearfully.**

"**We are going to do exactly as he says, I'm not taking any chances with Marlene's safety," Skipper said taking a step back, "It's been a pleasure serving with you boys." He saluted then, stomped down hard as hard as he could and the sewer grate flipped sending into the depths below. "NOOOOO!" they shrieked jumping forward but they were to late the grate was firmly stuck.**

**Skipper ran all the way there in the dark, his thoughts never drifting from what they might be doing to Marlene as he propelled himself faster. He arrived around nine, skidding to a halt as he saw Marlene, tied to the wall.**

"**Marlene!" he called out relieved she was ok.**

"**Skipper," she called back. He rushed over to her and began to untie the ropes.**

"**Skipper I'm so sorry," she said close to tears, "they got me right after you left, I tried to get away but they outnumbered me," she choked as she sobbed.**

"**Shhh," he said soothingly, "It's not your fault you didn't know it's ok." He undid the last knot and she flew into his arms crying.**

"**Shhh It's ok," he said comfortingly as she cried.**

"**Well, well, well, pen-goo-in I had a feeling you might come to rescue your little otter friend," Blowhole smirked.**

"**Blowhole!" Skipper snarled angrily while Marlene shrank away, wide eyed, behind him.**

"**I presume you know what I want," Blowhole said looming over them.**

"**W-What would t-that be," Marlene asked utterly terrified, but trying hard not to show it. Skipper had to admire her courage.**

" **oh nothing much just, revenge," Blowhole said looking to Skipper.**

"**Well you're not getting it today," Skipper said beginning to back up with Marlene, "We're leaving."**

"**No so fast Skipper," he said coming forward, "you forgot one very important thing."**

"**What?" Skipper growled.**

"**This," Blowhole pressed a button on his scooter and suddenly hundreds of lobsters surged forward, as Blowhole laughed. Skipper looked around frantically there were way too many to fight off on his own without any weapons not to mention Marlene would need protecting. He came to a decision.**

"**Marlene," he said turning around to face her, "run."**

"**I'm not leaving you," she said decisively wearing a determined look. Skipper loved that look and normally he would have smiled but he knew what might happen and that he couldn't put her in danger.**

"**Go," he said shoving her away from him, "I'll be fine, go, go get help I'll be right behind you." The lobsters had reached them now and he was fighting them off fiercely.**

"**Go!" he shouted as he kicked another lobster away. Marlene looked torn, but in the end she did as Skipper said and took off. She would find Kowalski and the others and lead them back here.**

"_**Good girl Marlene,"**_** Skipper thought happily knowing she was out of harm's way.**

"**SKIPPER!" Marlene's piercing shriek cut through the air and Skipper whipped around in time to see two lobsters pop out of the shadows and grab her.**

"**MARLENE!" he yelled abandoning the fight and racing to her side.**

**Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head as a lobster clubbed him. He fired off a blind punch, but missed and was tackled to the ground by four different lobsters. He was hauled to his feet, kicking and punching trying to break free, and then caught sight of Blowhole and gasped. He was holding a gleaming knife with a vicious looking blade as he inspected it in the light.**

"**You shouldn't have done that Skipper," Blowhole said threateningly as he walked toward Marlene.**

"**I wonder how much damage this beautiful blade could do to an otter," He said holding it in front of Marlene who's eyes widened as she began to quake with fear.**

"**No," Skipper barely whispered as he stared in terror at the blade.**

"**I think I might start with the toes and work my way up piece by piece," Blowhole said viciously.**

"**No please she has nothing to do with this," Skipper begged as Blowhole moved the blade around in the light.**

"**Hmm where to begin," he wondered aloud then slowly he smiled.**

"**She has quite a pretty face, I can certainly she why you fell for her," he said as he ran the blade along her face gently.**

"**It would be a shame if anything happened to it," he said stopping the blade on her lips. Marlene was hyperventilating as she looked at blowhole with terror in her eyes.**

"**Leave her alone!" Skipper yelled straining to break free of the lobsters.**

"**Yes," Blowhole said running the knife along her face, "I would love to watch you beg and cry and plead as I take away the only thing that matters to you."**

"**But," Blowhole continued, "I would much rather watch you squirm as I struck you down," A gleam appeared in his eye, as Skipper watched not liking where this was going.**

"**So Skipper, I'll give you a choice," Blowhole said moving away from Marlene, "I can kill the girl and you can walk for now until destiny pits us against each other again, or you can take what she would have gotten, you will not fight back, you will not resist, and she'll be unharmed." Skipper held his breath this was not good, and he couldn't bear to meet Marlene's gaze.**

"**What's it going to be?" Blowhole whispered into his ear, "Your life or her's." Skipper looked at Marlene it was a mistake, the tears were already streaming down her face and she was shaking all over, and at that moment he knew he had already made his decision long ago.**

"**You promise she won't be hurt?" he asked meeting Blowhole's gaze.**

"**Skipper what are you doing?" Marlene asked terrified from where she was being held.**

"**Not a hair on her head." Blowhole said smiling evilly.**

**Skipper sighed, "Alright."**

"**Excellent," Blowhole's eyes gleamed with excitement.**

"**No Skipper don't do this!" Marlene shouted as she struggled to break free.**

**The lobsters release Skipper and he stepped forward and looked hatefully into Blowhole's eyes. Then Blowhole took the knife and slashed him across the chest Skipper cried out in pain but stood firmly, Blowhole slashed him again across the arm and the shoulder.**

"**NOOOO!" Marlene cried out fighting against the lobster with all her might as Skipper yelled in pain and feel to his knees.**

**Blowhole continued to attack him until Skipper lay face down on the ground breathing heavily, gritting his beak, it felt like every inch of him was on fire and each slash sent a new wave of pain streaking through him. Blowhole got down next to him.**

"**You know what Skipper that wasn't nearly as satisfying as I thought," Blowhole said as Skipper squirmed and Marlene sobbed in the background.**

"**So I think I should at least get to see you cry and beg as your girlfriend dies," Blowhole said looking back over to Marlene. Skipper looked up weakly.**

"**You promised...not…to hurt…. her," Skipper gasped.**

"**I'll let you in on a little secret," Blowhole said leaning in close, "I lied." With that he picked up the knife and headed toward Marlene.**

_**Oh I just want to hold you**_

_**I just want to hold you**_

_**Oh yeah**_

**Skipper looked up to see Marlene's tear streaked face as she struggled against Blowhole's grip, the lobsters had gone and now only he, Marlene, and Blowhole were left. His whole body ached and even now he was fighting to stay conscious.**

_**Am I in too deep?**_

_**Have I lost my mind?**_

**Skipper saw Marlene's face take on a look of horror as Blowhole held the knife dangerously close to her neck. He couldn't let her get hurt, he**_** wouldn't**_** let her get hurt, not on his watch.**

_**Well I don't care**_

_**You're here tonight**_

**Blowhole raised the knife high over his head, and Marlene shut her eyes and prepared for the strike that would end her life. **_**SMACK!**_** Skipper using all the energy he had left stepped forward and punched Blowhole hard in the nose.**

_**I can be your hero baby**_

**Marlene felt Blowhole's grip on her loosen as she dropped to the ground and caught sight of Skipper.**

_**I can kiss away the pain**_

**Blowhole stumbled back stunned wondering how, his enemy could still be standing as Skipper delivered another hard punching knocking him into the wall.**

_**I will stand by you forever**_

**Skipper beat back Blowhole. He was beyond pain now and all he was focused on was protecting Marlene, with fury in his eyes he punched Blowhole as hard as he could and knocked him out cold.**

_**You can take my breath away**_

**They could torture him all they wanted, but no one would **_**ever**_** lay a hand on Marlene, he would see to that personally. **_**Marlene**_**, he turned around and caught sight of her staring at him in shock as a wide grin spread over her face. He smiled back and began to walk toward her.**

**Suddenly, a sharp pain hit him and he collapsed. Marlene's look of joy turned to one of fear as she ran to his side.**

"**Skipper," Marlene said shaking him gently his eyes didn't open.**

"**Skipper please," she said shaking him. His eyes remained closed and she began to cry onto his chest. Skipper, hearing her sobbing, opened his eyes and looked up weakly.**

"**Please don't cry Marlene," he said hoarsely.**

"**Skipper," she said hugging him closer to her, "I'm so sorry this is all my fault, I should have never left you."**

"**Don't talk like that," he said firmly, "None of this happened because of you."**

"**Yes it did!" she argued, "they used me to get to you if I had never kissed you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." She began to cry harder. Skipper was dizzy and it was getting harder to breath but he had to stay awake he couldn't let go just yet.**

"**Marlene, from the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew I loved you, but I also knew that if I ever told you that there was a chance this could happen, so I watched you from a distance and tried to be a part of your life whenever I could, and in the end do you know why I risked it?" Skipper asked. Marlene shook her head with tears glistening in her perfect eyes.**

"**Because I realized that risks must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing at all and you taught me that Marlene." It was getting harder to talk now and Skipper could feel the strength draining out of him as he fought to stay conscious.**

"**I can't believe it, you saved my life and I'll never be able to return any of what you've done for me," Marlene said as she held him and to her surprise Skipper laughed.**

"**Don't you see Marlene, you already have," Skipper said smiling.**

"**W-W hat," Marlene asked stunned.**

"**Seeing you every day with that gorgeous smile that can so easily make me smile too and your beautiful voice that I feel so lucky to even be able to hear and those amazing eyes that look straight through me," he said fighting to make the words. "I couldn't believe you could ever love someone like me, so ordinary and plain, compared to your fantastic beauty." Tears fell from Marlene's eyes as she heard this.**

"**And right now Marlene, there isn't **_**anywhere**_** I'd rather be, so you see, you gave me the greatest gift I could ever have gotten you gave me love and I'm thankful for that Marlene and if I could do it all again I wouldn't change a thing." Skipper said as he began to breathe harder.**

"**Please don't leave me Skipper," Marlene whispered as she held him.**

"**I'm afraid that's not up to me," he said sadly. Marlene leaned over him.**

"**I love you Skipper," she said as she kissed him.**

"**I love you too Marlene more than you'll ever know," he whispered. She could see the light starting to leave his eyes as he began to sing to her.**

_**I can be you hero baby,**_

_**I can kiss away the pain,**_

**He sang as he reached up with a shaky flipper to caress her cheek and wipe a tear from her eye, she held his flipper to her cheek and closed her eyes as more tears fell**

_**And I will stand by you forever,**_

_**You can take my breath away,**_

_**You can take my breath away,**_

**His vision was getting blurry as Marlene placed his flipper to her lips and kissed it before placing it back on his chest. He could barely breathe so using the last strength he could muster he whispered into her ear,**

_**I can be….**_

_**Your hero**_

**Then, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.**


End file.
